walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Matthew Hennesey (Novel Series)
Matthew Hennessey is a character featured in The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor and Woodbury soldier. Pre-Apocalypse Blue Ridge, Kentucky Matthew was in his twenties and from the coal country of Blue Ridge Kentucky. His father and grandfather where both life long miners from Blue Ridge. Lexington Matthew's tradesman license was his ticket out of Blue Ridge, later moving to Lexington, becoming a bricklayer and tuck pointer to start a decent life. Post-Apocalypse Woodbury, Georgia Matthew goes on a supply run for fuel, along with Wes, Curtis, Rudy and Raymond. He was involved in the prison assault. After the fall of the prison, Matthew and a small group of surviving soldiers hole up in the prison to regroup, Matthew along with Lilly and Ben barricade the door. As they count their ammo Matthew has a couple dozen 7.62mm slugs in his cargo pocket and seven more in the AK's magazine. Later on during the night, Matthew comes out half asleep when Gloria sees the bite on Austin's wrist. Matthew goes with his AK along with Lilly and Ben to search the corridor. The next day when Lilly leads the survivors out of the prison, Matthew and Wilkins stay at the front as they are the strongest of the six and wields the largest knife. They are led safely back to Woodbury by Lilly Caul, who becomes the new leader of the town. The Walking Dead: Descent "Speed" and Matthew are sent by Bob to look for more fuel on the road, but instead found a field of tobacco protected by a fence. After Speed gets high and drifts off, Matthew ventures off, and after Matthew finds Speed again, Matthew tells Speed to duck as a walker is behind him, and after killing the walker they run back to the highway to Bob's pickup, after getting it to start they leave, with walkers on their trail. Matthew drives them to the area where the Governor rallied all the vehicles before attacking the prison, and Matthew points Speed towards the horde of over a thousand walkers gathering, telling him that they have to get back to Woodbury and do something ASAP. Death Killed By *The Church Group *Lilly Caul (Out of Mercy) Matthew is fatally shot in the midsection while firing at the Church group. Matthew tries telling Lilly that she needs to put him down, but Lilly already understands his request and tells Matthew to close his eyes as Lilly shoots him, preventing his reanimation. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Matthew has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Lilly Caul Although not seen interacting much, Lilly cares deeply for Matthew. As Woodbury gets overrun, and Matthew is shot, Lilly is shown to be shock as Matthew apologises to her. Lilly cares for him as he is dying, and comforts him as she shoots him in the head out of mercy. Wilkins Speed and Matthew had a stable relationship, being two of the youngest and strongest in Woodbury. They would often go on runs together, and Speed was grateful when Matthew saved his life a walker that was about to attack him. The two would also often smoke weed behind the courthouse together. Appearances Novel Series *"The Fall of the Governor" *"Descent" Comic Series Volume 8: Made To Suffer *Issue 46 (Hand Only) Trivia *Matthew is one of the six Woodburians to survive the prison assault along with Lilly Caul, Hap Abernathy, Ben Buchholz, Gloria Pyne, and Wilkins. Category:Woodbury Category:Novels Category:The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor Category:Novel Characters Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Unseen Category:Deceased